A New Family
by AnnatheKitten
Summary: Danny Fenton is only just starting to build himself a new family, will it all fall apart when his old family takes his class on a safe and relaxing trip to the Ghost Zone? Or will his family along with his secret remain strong as ever against the storm of chaos coming his way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm AnnatheKitten your mostly harmless, Nickleodion-loving, geeky, kinda lazy and unreliable author. Hey, I'm a cat, it's what we are.

 **Disclaimer:** I got a lot of ideas for this story/book from other stories/books so please dont hack my head off for anything that looks familiar. I also am sadly, but rather gratefully, am not Butch, I therefor do not own Danny Phantom or anything else belonging to him such as artwork, characters, witty lines, and so forth.

This in my first Danny Phantom story/book so I thought I'd take it easy and be cliche.

So that is why I, your dipstick of an author, am now inviting you to travel unseen, unheard and unnoticed behind team Phantom on their disaster of a feild trip

To get you up to date:

Danny and Sam are both 16 and waiting for a 15 year old Tucker to catch up. Over the past two years of ghost fighting the three have gained many wounds in battle, resulting in scars criss-crossing just about every inch of skin on their arms, legs and torsos. Other ,just as ineventable when I comes to fighting ghosts, changes have caused Sam, Danny and Tucker to change their wardrobe, such as the amount of muscle built up or the tattoos that came in a package deal with being who they are.

But we'll get back to that later.

Danny's appearance was the least affected by his need to cover himself. He now wore a long black Tee under his usual red and white one and occasionally wore a red jumper when it was cold, even if his ice core kept him at a relaxed temperature all year round it was important to keep up looks.

Sam hadn't changed much either, now wearing a longer top to cover her once bare stomach, and quite often a deep purple trench coat like thing to keep her arms covered.

Tucker was the one who had changed the most, basically ditching his old look the techno-geek now wore jeans and a long-sleeved white Tee with a loose, half-sleeved, bright blue jumper over the top. Being the tech lord he was, he had upgraded his glasses to link with his PDA and his new drone. The only sign of the old Tucker could be found in his stupid beret that was striped with his old colours.

As a part of team Phantom both friends have the Phantom symbol on their cloths, Sam's on her chest and coat collar, and Tucker's on the right of his jumper's zip. While the symbols remained unseen throughout most of the day, whenever Danny transformed they would show up faintly and could be made clearer by pressing on them (cartoon logic people, don't question it).

After a year of dancing around each other, Danny and Sam gave up and admitted their feelings towards each other, and surprise, surprise Tucker was right. It was also Tucker who suggested that the two keep it hidden that they were now dating to see if anyone would notice, no one did of course.

Soon after this Dash began to notice the goth more and before anyone could s top him, the jock found himself crushing on the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, much to Danny's disliking.

Although Danny had not considered Maddie and Jack his family for a while, the halfa was building himself a steady one in the Ghost Zone consisting of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Ember, Youngblood, Dora, Pandora, Clockwork and many other ghosts.

On his 16th birthday Clockwork "came a calling", as Jazz put it, to tell Danny the dreadful news about the next in line for the throne of the Ghost Zone. Guess what? The unfortunate soul to take the tittle turned out to be Danny himself.

Danny's coronation was scheduled to his upcoming death day, which just happens to be the upcoming Sunday to the day this little tale begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again, don't have much to say so, let's get on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: anything that looks familiar probably isn't mine**

 **Claimer: Neave and Nick Work are my characters, so is Charlie Fey**

* * *

It was finally Saturday, which meant no more school, no more bullies, and hopefully less ghost hunting. Sam and Tucker had spent the night at Danny's for some reason, Tucker had slept on a Fenton sleeping bag on the floor while Danny and Sam had shared the bed.

They woke to the alarm, or more exactly, Danny destroying the alarm, this was his fourty-fifth one so far.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that."

"Sorry Tuck, I'll just ignore my instincts instead shall I?"

Sam just sat, laughing, between the two boys until their stomachs began to rumble, well, Tucker's at least.

Jazz chose this precise mo ent to stick her head I the doorway.

"C'mon, it's about time you two stopped squabbling and you all came down to help with breakfast!"

"Coming Spazz!"

"Danny!"

The three quickly trouped down to the kitchen where Jazz was waiting for them, a frying pan in each hand.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"You're helping with pancakes. Vegan ones of course."

Jazz tossed Danny and Tucker a pan each and the dance begun.

When the doorbell rung none of them noticed.

* * *

Mr. Lancer and a majority of his English class were standing outside the Fentons' house as they waited for someone to answer the door. After ringing the doorbell five times Dash barged to the front, opened the door (it was unlocked) and walked inside followed by the curious class and teacher.

The portly English teacher could hear the sound of idle chatter coming from the kitchen accompanied by the delicious smell of pancakes. They must be making breakfast while the kids talk as they wait. He thought.

But oh he was wrong.

Many of the students simply fell silent at the scene in front of them, while others covered theirs yes or looked away.

For the sight that met their eyes was that of the two Fentons, the Foaly, and the Manson moving around the kitchen as if in some sort of trance-like dance as they passed things to and fro with alarming speed and precision.

The oldest of the group asked something in a strange tongue and her brother responded by pulling a knife out of the nearby stand and throwing it almost carelessly over his shoulder at his sister.

A majority of the class gasped as Jazz caught it perfectly, causing the four in the kitchen to move at almost inhuman speed as they fell into fighting poses, knives, pans and a cheese grater clutched in their hands.

Upon realising it was only the class the team, for that was the only befitting word, relaxed and returned to making their breakfast like normal kids.

Once the quartet finished in the kitchen Danny headed downstairs to find his parents while the other three sat down for breakfast.

A few of the class members stared hungrily at the plate on the table, piled-high with pancakes.

"Here,"

Said Jazz waving them over.

"There's plenty to go around, and Danny won't starve."

Smiling gratefully a few of the students moved forward to join the three at the table.

A few moments later a crash came from underneath everyone's feet, followed by Danny and his parents running up stairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay everyone, we're just waiting on a few more people, so feel free to make yourselves comfortable in the meantime."

Maddie announced to the class.

"Sam, Tucker, Danny, Jazz, we need you in the lab, there's something wrong with the speeder."

Soon after they left the doorbell rang. Mr. Lancer, being the adult of the group, answered it.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Mayor Masters."

The overweight teacher hastily opened the door to reveal Vlad Masters, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, and three other teens.

"Come in, come in, I'll send someone down to get the Fentons."

"That won't be necessary,"

Said Vlad moving past Mr. Lancer.

"I'll get them myself, it's about time we left anyway."

And with that he swept out of the room, leaving the English teacher standing, staring dumbly at where the mayor had been.

"Where is Samantha!?"

"Your daughter, Mrs. Manson, is currently helping the Fentons with something downstairs."

Pamela began to swell up with anger until Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder and murmured something in her ear.

"We've come to take her home, we refuse to let our daughter go on such a dangerous trip."

"It's hardly dangerous, we have Amity Park's top two ghost hunters with us."

"What, the Fentons, they're hardly the top two, if anything that Red Huntress would be better."

Valerie, who had been eavesdropping, glowed with pride at the comment, if inly her dad hadn't confiscated her suit and weapons earlier.

* * *

Dash was tired of waiting in puny Fenton's house so he decided to try and find where the family had disappeared. Making sure no one was watching he slipped out of the kitchen, up the stairs and began poking his head into rooms, hoping to find them.

Instead he found three rather disturbing bedrooms. The first room was filled with different weapons and blueprints all based around fighting ghosts. He quickly left before he could find anything to gruesome. _That_ _must be Fen-toad's parents room, man there's a lot of ghost fighting stuff in there._

The next room had bookshelves along two walls, both containing tips, facts, and answers about councillors and their job. _Jazz's room._ Above the head of the bed was a signed DP poster, _not fair, Danny Phantom never does signings_ , and behind the poster was another bookshelf, only this one was filled with books on ghosts.

A thump came from bellow causing the jock to remember what he was doing.

The last room had a sign on the door reading; Danny's room, keep out. That didn't stop Dash from opening the door And stepping into the youngest Fenton's room.

There was stuff everywhere, and by everywhere I'm mean EVERYWHERE. On the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling, there were posters and books scattered over his desk and bed about space, NASA, Danny Phantom, Neil Phaser, and other things space or ghost. Sitting on Danny's bedside table was a acid-green notebook and a black ball-point pen.

Curious, Dash picked up the book and tried to open it.

Key word; tried. The book stayed shut as if all the pages had been glued together, and no matter how hard the quarterback struggled he still failed to reach the contents.

Finally giving up, Dash left the book where he had found it and left the room, not noticing the ghost that rose up behind him.

* * *

 **There, done.**

 **Sorry about how long it takes to update, I need to set myself a schedule.**

 **anyway, hipe you enjoyed**

 **-annathekitten out**


End file.
